The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of almond tree which has been denominated varietarily as "Avalon" and more particularly to such an almond tree which blooms approximately three days earlier in the season than the "Nonpareil", a well-known unpatented almond cultivar, and which further, is mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately eight days after the Nonpareil, and six to seven days earlier than the variety "Carmel" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2641), under the same environmental conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The subject variety further is distinguished as to novelty by producing crop yields which are equal to, or greater than both the Nonpareil and Carmel varieties under the same environmental conditions.
It has been recognized that it is desirable to provide an almond tree bearing a crop which is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment in late August and early September and which has the commercially aesthetic appeal such as that presented by the Avalon almond tree. The nut produced by the subject variety of almond tree is noteworthy in that it has a shell which is well sealed, thereby preventing insect damage. Further, it has been discovered that this same variety is a suitable pollinator for both the Nonpareil and Carmel varieties when it is placed in the same orchard.